Great Jaggi
Great Jaggi Discussion ''' Great Jaggi is a Raptorial Bird Wyvern monster first featured in Monster Hunter Tri, and subsequently appearing in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd and Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. It is easily recognizable by its long, barbed tail and the large frills on the sides of its head. The Great Jaggi is larger and bulkier than other Alpha Raptors such as Velocidrome, and gives three carves instead of two. Great Jaggi, along with the Great Baggi, may attack other boss monsters instead of focusing solely on the hunter, indicating a highly competitive and intelligent demeanor. It can also call its pack of Jaggi to its aid at any time with a loud, resonating roar. Being a larger and more powerful dominant male of Jaggi and Jaggia, it is considered by players to be the boss of these monsters. Its alpha status is much more prominent than that of previous Dromes, as it features many of the characteristics of full-fledged boss monsters — the ability to become enraged, limping when weak, and having a breakable part. One should note that the Great Jaggi can be summoned by the Qurupeco at the Deserted Island, Sandy Plains and the Misty Peaks. In-Game Description }} Notes *Great Jaggi will occasionally attack other boss monsters such as Rathalos or Zinogre if in the same area. *Great Jaggi recovers stamina by eating from a bone pile. *Great Jaggi has two different roars. Its first roar sounds like a the call of a howler monkey, and summons Jaggi to the area. Its second roar sounds more like a howling wolf, and will cause any Jaggi and Jaggia in the same area to gang up and attack the hunter. *Great Jaggi are one of several boss monsters in MH3 who cannot have their tails severed, along with the Great Baggi, Qurupeco, Gigginox, Ceadeus, and Jhen Mohran. However, Ceadeus and Gigginox can have their tail damaged. *The Great Jaggi will always be accompanied by at least two Jaggi. If they are killed, the Great Jaggi will call two more Jaggi to his side. *If the Great Jaggi does not notice a hunter, and there are Aptonoth in the area, it may attack them, though it will not eat them. *Great Jaggi returns in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. It is largely unchanged, although it can now be found in the new Area, the Misty Peaks. *Great Jaggi also make a return in MH3U with no significant changes, except in G-rank where it is twice as fast. *Great Jaggi participated in four monster's opening scenes (Its own, Qurupeco in P3rd, Qurupeco in Tri and 3U and Deviljho's in 3U) and 3 CG scenes (MH Tri opening, 3U's opening and Barroth Ecology) **Its younger form, Jaggi, was featured in the same scenes. However, Jaggi is also seen in more scenes, such as Qurupeco Ecology and some intros, including its own. *Great Jaggi will lead its minions to battle with other monsters. This is also exhibited by Great Baggi and Great Wroggi. Breakable Parts Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Great Jaggi info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="10"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} MHP3rd Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:Bird Wyverns Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:MH4 Monsters